


How To Grind

by kamarycherry



Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: What girl wouldn't like to grind on her best gal pals???
Series: Romantic and Erotic One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881247
Kudos: 14





	How To Grind

**Author's Note:**

> I am the creator of the story and I am posting this here, it can also be found on my wattpad and weebly, maybe even reddit. Enjoy!

Maxine was relaxing on the couch with her friends and she couldn’t be happier. She had invited two of them over to have a sleepover at her house. They were binge watching movies and snacking to their heart's content. None of them had work the next day so the worries of possibly being tired or hungover from the night's festivities helped them relax a lot.

Her friends knew her well and she shared everything with them. Soon they were discussing their last experience going out to a club last month. 

“Remember that guy that was trying to dance with you?” Charlotte asked her as she swept her locks behind her shoulder. “He had a beer belly and smelled awful!” Maxine laughed at the memory.

“Yeah but it’s okay, it’s not like I know how to dance anyway,” Maxine responded. Charlotte rolled her eyes at the statement. 

“You can dance! I’ve seen you dance,” Jasmine said and took a sip of her wine. Her blonde afro stuck up in all directions because she had been rolling on the floor with laughter. Jasmine always had the most over the top reactions to things. 

“I can’t dance like he wanted me to,” Maxine said as she got up to pour herself some wine as well. She had perfected the two step dance move but had never been comfortable rubbing herself against others. It felt odd and usually she just backed away when the opportunity presented itself. Once back in the room she noticed that the two had their scheming faces on. 

“So, Maxine,” Charlotte said with a conspiring look at Jasmine. “We were thinking we would finally show you how to grind!” Jasmine giggled at her words. Maxine rolled her eyes dramatically as she plopped down on the couch.

“No!” Maxine said and started to drink her wine. These two were being extra tonight but that was nothing new. Maxine just needed to deny their advances enough and they would leave it be. 

“Here, we even looked up a tutorial!” Charlotte explained. She reached for the remote to Maxine’s TV and pulled up a YouTube video they already had queued. It was in these moments Maxine regretted investing in a smart TV. It was one of those stereotypical videos of the grind challenge with a lesbian couple. Maxine always found those weird because of the obvious sexual tension. 

“Why? Why did you do this? What did I have to do to deserve this?” Maxine moaned to the ceiling. Jasmine and Charlotte both laughed at her reaction and just turned up the volume. The couple on screen went through their introductions and then played some music. They got into their grinding rather quickly. The tension on screen was in Maxine’s face and she couldn’t help her warm reaction to it. 

She glanced at Jasmine next to her only to find a smirk on her friends face as she was staring right at Maxine. She quickly whipped her head to the side to find Charlotte was doing the same. They didn’t care about the video they were just watching for her reaction.

“Alright that’s enough,” Maxine got up and quickly turned the TV off.

“But they were just getting to the good part Max!” exclaimed Jasmine as she held back her laughter. 

“How about we do a live demonstration?” Charlotte suggested. Maxine was confused by this turn around. As far as she knew Charlotte and Jasmine were most definitely NOT together in any way emotionally or physically. 

“What?” was Maxine’s most eloquent response as her two friends stood before her. 

“Like this,” Jasmine smirked as she turned Charlotte around. Charlotte bent slightly forward and pushed her ass back against Jasmine. Charlotte slowly rubbed circles into Jasmine’s crotch. 

Maxine had always been a little jealous of Charlotte’s full butt. 

Now she was definitely jealous of Jasmine’s position. 

Maxine watched in awe as it got heated. 

“See, she’s moving her hips so that her ass rubs perfectly against my pussy, it feels great,” Jasmine sighed at as she squeezed Charlotte’s hips. Maxine bit her lip as she couldn’t look away. 

“Wanna see how it feels?” asked Charlotte as she pulled away from Jasmine. Maxine couldn’t disagree that she wanted to feel Charlotte against her but she also felt awkward. She tried to act more confident then she felt as she stood behind Charlotte. 

The beautiful women soon pushed back against her and Maxine didn’t really know what to do so she stumbled back herself. Jasmine made the suggestion to sit on the couch. That’s how Maxine soon found herself sitting down as she was receiving Charlotte’s lap dance. 

“Does it feel good?” Jasmine whispered as she watched. Maxine could only nod as the sensations moved through her body. Her clit was being stimulated by every caress of Charlotte’s ass. It felt amazing.

“I m-might um,” Maxine sighed out as she lifted her hips slightly to rub against her friends ass. 

“Are going to come? You look so cute like this, are you going to come in your panties for us? Charlotte would love to watch this,” Jasmine explained softly to Maxine. This caused Charlotte to pause in her dance.

“How about we switch places Jaz?” Charlotte suggested. She had a wicked grin on her face as she pulled away from Maxine. 

“Oh I would love it, Max I think you’re going to enjoy this,” and just like that Jasmine was in Maxine’s lap. Jasmine braced Maxine’s knees with her hands as her hips started moving. Jasmine was more lanky then Charlotte but Maxine enjoyed it none the less. 

What she hadn’t expected was the mouth on the previously quiet Charlotte. 

“Oh you look fucking adorable, you like ass that much? I bet your clit feels amazing. I can’t wait to see the face you make when you come. I want to take you to a club and watch you fall apart with people watching, knowing what we’re doing,” Charlotte whispered right into Max’s ear. Max could only groan in response and lift her hips. 

“Yes fuck her a ss, maybe that will be next. Jasmine is a real freak when she’s comfortable. Do you want feel the actual soft skin? I bet you can get her to take her panties off for you if you ask nicely,” the horny girl explained. At this point Charlotte had started palming herself through her panties. 

“J-jasmine,” Moaned Maxine. She really wanted to feel the soft skin against her pussy before she came. Jasmine pulled away and seemed to read her mind. In fact she had an even better idea. 

“Come on Maxine, fuck my ass,” she explained as she lay on her stomach and spreading her legs on the floor. Charlotte’s panties had also been removed while Maxine was tripping out of hers. 

“Oh shit,” Maxine moaned as her pussy made contact with Jasmine’s ass. It felt so perfect. You could hear the wetness as she rubbed against the firm behind. It was like this Maxine started to groan out. 

“Yes! Maxine I love it, keep fucking me,” Jasmine started to lift her hips and Maxine realized through her haze that she was humping her own hand. “You like fucking my ass right babe? It’s yours all night, keep going,” she begged the other woman. 

“Oh, is your ass mine now? I want to fuck it every night, see how you feel about a dildo too, I bet you would look so pretty with one up your pussy or ass, spread just for me,” Maxine groaned out. Her movements were becoming erratic at this point as well. 

“Yes, this ass is yours, I’ve been waiting for months to do this. My pussy will do whatever you like,” Jasmine moaned. 

That was all Maxine needed to hear to bring herself over the edge of her orgasm. During her moaning she heard Charlotte as well. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, you two are so hot! I’m gonna come from watching you, yes!” Charlotte moaned out. She started to shake with her orgasm. Jasmine started to shake and groan out in response to the two women reaching their climax almost at the same time.

The three lay panting for a bit before they rejoined on the couch. 

“We should have sleepovers more often,” Charlotte suggested as she reached for her wine and downed it. 


End file.
